Coklat Susu dan Coklat Kacang
by Colonel29
Summary: Manis dan Seksi./ [AkaFuri, AoKise/Twoshots] / #HappyReading!
1. Coklat Susu

_Hallo, apa kabar?_

 _Semoga kalian sehat._

 _Ah, ini hanya sepenggal kisah kecil._

 _Tentang aku, dan kamu._

 _Yang dipadukan dengan manisnya coklat._

.

.

 **COKLAT SUSU DAN COKLAT KACANG**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rate : K+ to T**

 **Pair : AkashixFurihata, AominexKise**

 **Setting : after Winter Cup**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, kurang manis—atau malah kelebihan gula—berpotensi bikin diabet, alur membelit, EYD 404, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Seijuuro. Kouki. Bagaikan coklat dan susu. Manis._

.

"Kouki itu seperti coklat."

Penuturan polos Seijuuro kala itu terjadi saat mereka tengah berkunjung ke café bernuansa coklat yang baru dibuka di salah satu distrik di Kyoto. Café itu sendiri bernuansa sederhana, dengan sebagian besar _furniture_ terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Dinding dan langit-langitnya juga dicat berwarna serupa dengan batang kayu. Lampu yang menerangi tempat itu menerangi dengan lembut, menimbulkan kesan damai.

Balik ke cerita, Kouki mengerjap lucu. Jarang-jarang Seijuuro melantunkan sesuatu yang seperti itu.

"Be—Benarkah?" Kouki mengaduk-aduk _chocolate latte_ -nya yang masih mengepulkan sedikit uap, bertanya gugup. Seijuuro mengangguk.

"Soalnya, kau itu manis, candu, " Bisik Seijuuro sensual. Kouki merona.

"Sei—Seijuuro-san, ki—kita di tempat umum!" Hardik Kouki.

"Biar, " Seijuuro melayangkan tangannya, menatap seisi café yang agak sepi, "Biar mereka tahu, bahwa kau itu seperti coklat. Manis, dan lembut, " Lanjutnya, membisikkan kata 'lembut' di depan telinga Kouki. Ronanya makin hebat.

"Seijuuro-san!" Namun sebuah pertanyaan kecil terbit di benak Kouki, "La—Lalu Seijuuro-san itu apa?"

"Aku?" Seijuuro menatap langit-langit, "Menurutmu saja." Jawabnya. Kouki ikut-ikutan menerawang.

"Menurutku… Seijuuro-san… seperti susu…" Tutur Kouki, setengah berbisik.

"…"

"Bu—Bukan begitu! I—itu—"

Kouki mendengar Seijuuro tergelak. Tangan itu kemudian meraih cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya sedikit, "Bagaimana kau berpikir begitu?"

Kouki berjengit, lalu menoleh ke arah lain guna menyembunyikan ronanya yang makin jadi, "So—Soalnya, kalau coklat dipadukan dengan susu… akan jadi makin manis…"

"Seperti kita berdua, begitu?" Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alis. Kouki mengangguk patah-patah.

 _Penuturan yang begitu polos_ , pikir Seijuuro.

Tapi yang dikatakan Kouki tidaklah salah. Coklat dan susu, jika dipadukan, akan menghasilkan perpaduan yang manis, lembut, dan legit. Membuat siapa saja ingin menambahkannya lagi.

Seperti kisah mereka. Lembut, dan penuh manisnya bunga-bunga cinta.

* * *

 **===TBC==**

* * *

Mo tahu dapet ide dari mana? Pas lagi makan roti pake selai coklat/dzigg/ dan Ameru kena dilemma antara ini Bokushi!Akashi atau Oreshi!Akashi ( -

Gatau ini harus dimasukkan dalam genre roman-prensip atau roman-comfort, sudahlah^^; betewe chapter berikutnya giliran **AoKise**! Udah lumayan lama nggak mikir cerita **AoKise** , dan Ameru pikir, ini saatnya!


	2. Coklat Kacang

_Dan kini kisah berlanjut._

 _Ketika coklat yang manis dipadukan dengan kacang yang gurih,_

 _Apa yang kita dapatkan?_

 _Rasa manis yang seksi._

.

.

 **COKLAT SUSU DAN COKLAT KACANG**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rate : K+ to T**

 **Pair : AkashixFurihata, AominexKise**

 **Setting : after Winter Cup**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, kata2 vulgar inserted, kurang manis—atau malah kelebihan gula—berpotensi bikin diabet, alur membelit, EYD 404, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Daiki dan Ryota. Bagaikan kacang dan coklat. Sensual._

.

Bagi Ryota, Daiki adalah sosok yang dapat memikat hati siapa saja.

Ia begitu sempurna. _Point plus_ -nya adalah kulit _dim_ -nya yang menguarkan aura seksi ketika kau pertama kali melihat Aomine Daiki. Walau jauh di dalam dirinya, ia hanyalah seorang maniak basket dengan otak ngeres.

Tapi, yah, penampilan bisa mengkamuflase siapa saja. Dan harus Ryota akui, Daiki memang seksi. Melihatnya bertelanjang dada saja sudah membuat napasnya memburu. Oh, jangan lupakan adegan ranjang mereka. Kadar keseksiannya naik beberapa persen.

Dan suatu hari, Ryota mengai-ngaitkan keseksian sang kekasih dengan—

"Um, Daikicchi itu seperti kacang!"

—ya.

.

.

* * *

Ryota dan kadar manisnya membahayakan kesehatan Daiki.

Lihat bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum secerah itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan senyumannya itu. Daiki bahkan bisa melihat pancaran sinar mentari saja mental oleh senyuman Ryota.

Lihat bagaimana ia menggembungkan pipinya saat sedang merajuk. Alis yang menukik, dan bibir yang mengerucut itu. Dan salah pikiran mesumnya sehingga ia berani mencium Ryota di tengah pusat perbelanjaan.

Semakin ditatap, kesehatan Daiki semakin terancam.

Ia yakin keberadaan Ryota adalah candu baginya. Selalu ingin ia jamah, ia rengkuh, ia kecup, ia rasakan selalu. Legit, dan selalu meninggalkan rasa manis setelahnya. Membuatnya selalu menjilat bibirnya lapar.

"Ya, Ryota, dan kau itu seperti coklat."

.

.

* * *

"Coklat dan kacang itu perpaduan yang keren, Daikicchi!"

"Coklat selalu meninggalkan rasa manis dimulut, Ryota. Ditambah dengan kacang yang menambah kesan gurih dan liat pada coklat. Semakin membuatnya susah hilang…" Racau Daiki di bawah _mug_ -nya. Uap kopinya mengapung kemana-mana.

"Sejak kapan Daikicchi punya pikiran _absurd_ seperti itu?"

" _Uso_ , ini gara-gara majalah Murasakibara…" Daiki ingat pernah diberikan majalah mengenai seni coklat dari Murasakibara. Isinya yang terlalu _berbahasa ala chef terkenal_ membuat Daiki hanya kuat membaca setengah majalah.

"Um, tapi yang Daikicchi bilang ada benarnya juga…"

Daiki kembali meminum sisa kopinya—setelah mencuri ciuman dari Ryota tentu saja.

.

Coklat yang manis. Kacang yang gurih. Menghasilkan perpaduan yang susah dilepaskan dari lidah. Renyahnya kacang lumer bersama lembutnya coklat. Seperti Daiki dan Ryota, yang susah melepaskan diri oleh pagutan yang disebut cinta.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Absurd. Susah mengekspresikan cerita ini selain kata itu.

Jadi, saat makan roti pake selai coklat kacang, yang ada di pikiran Ameru itu, _ini enak. Seksi, kok kea Aomine?_

Well, ini hanya sebuah _warm-up_ setelah cukup lama kena WB. Duh, sedih juga kena WB TT_TT mo ngetik2 buntu ide melulu_(:'3

Yodah lah, semoga _readeri-sama_ suka^^


End file.
